


i know what you did

by ambrosegirl717



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: a vaudevillians one shot based what happened to Enzo on 5/1/16 and it a Little bit based on the ending of the movie jawbreaker. what happens when Ellie finds out the truth behind what happend at payback





	

Ellie was in her locker room hanging out with Aiden they were making out when they heard a knock at the door Ellie opened the door it was Simon

"Oh you. What the fuck do you want?"

"We got a match you coming or do we have to force you do come with us?"

"You're just jealous it's not all about you."

"The last time I checked this is my locker room."

"We're busy when we done we'll come out so get the fuck out Simon. Don't make have to tell you a second time."

"What you gonna if I don't?"

"Try me asshole." Simon stood in the door Ellie walked over to him the two stared each other he slapped her across the face. She punched hard in the face blood was dripping down his nose.

"Fucking bitch." Ellie slammed the door his face her and Aiden went back to making out before getting ready.

"We're ready now." Simon was sitting chair outside the locker room with ice on his nose you could tell it was swollen with a bruise Ellie laughed a little.

"Look at this shit. You almost broke my nose."

"What you waiting for me to say I'm sorry. You want me to do it again." Aiden stepped in the middle before they could do more damage they looked like they were ready to kill each other.

Flashback 5 months ago payback

It was match to see who would go on fight the new day for their titles they were fighting Enzo and Cass. 

Ellie come with to the ring with him like she always she stood out ring watching the match

Ellie come with to the ring with him like she always she stood out ring watching the match. In middle of it things took a horrible turn Enzo feel out the ring hitting his head hard right in fort of Ellie. She went to him to he was bleeding out cold she looked scared. Some of the blood got on her. She walked up the ramp along before walking away she looked at Simon shaking her head. When the match over was over Simon met up with Ellie first backstage she looked angry.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit maybe Aiden didn't see but I saw it all. Do you even care that Enzo could be really hurt he was bleeding?"

"It wasn't supposed to end like that."

"I'm telling Aiden. Is being tag team champs worth injuring people to get there?"

"What you gonna say that I caused all of this he won't believe you."

"Everyone saw what you did. You're an asshole."

"If you tell people you'll be sorry." Ellie went to walk away he grabbed her arm hard squeezing it tight.

"Get off of me what you gonna do break my arm or hurt me like Enzo." There was no answer she punched Simon hard in the hard stomach about the time Aiden found them.

"What happened to you?"

"My stomach hurts that it."

"Baby sorry you had to see that." Before going to back their hotel room Ellie went to see Enzo was everything ok. She was glad to he was alert and doing fine. The next day on raw they were talking about what happened last night. They were waiting to hear from them about what happened last night. The vaudevillians them hit they walked to the ring Ellie was walking by Aiden's side. When they got in the ring Simon took the mic first.

"Everyone what to know what happened last night. It was all a freak accident." Ellie rolled her eyes at him she grabbed the mic.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"What are you calling a liar?" Aiden wondered what was going on it Simon just walked out the ring doing backstage. Ellie and Simon met backstage he was looked mad.

"You're nothing but a little bitch nobody's gonna believe you. If you know what good for you you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Or what or do something to me." He walked away her she wasn't scared of him.

End of the flashback

Ellie had enough of the team she left Aiden understood why she had to leave. When she went to the ring locker room she saw a letter on her table she opened it was USB card. She put in her computer and she heard Simon telling the truth.

She went to the ring she had her friend Dean help her play everything she had a mic in her had when she go in the ring

"Everyone wants to know what happened that night a payback Simon wants everyone to believe it was just freak accident will I know the truth. Dean play it. Over the loudspeaker all you heard was

I did it I injured Enzo Amored eal with it. Simon walked to the ring but this time everyone was booing him.

"You did this bitch make it stop."

"No you did to yourself. What were you gonna come out and hit me." He didn't say anything just walked backstage where everyone looked at him with mean looks Aiden walked to him.

"I can't believe you could do something like this. Don't talk to me again were not partners or friends"


End file.
